Operation:Park Rescue
by RedBlueYellowRanger
Summary: Their mission is simple:save the ball from the tree Sky/Z (not too romantic)


**(A/n: This is my first fanfic. I've read so many I thought it was about time I started writing some. I'll appreciate constructive criticism but please bear in mind I'm only 13 so my language might not be as descriptive as other fics. Also, I really love this ship. Like really, really love it)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers…duh**

_SLAM_

Both of their doors slammed as they got out of the jeep. They were on patrol in the park; anyone would be grateful for this as it was a beautiful day that no one would want to spend cooped up inside.

Anyone except Schuyler Tate.

Z looked over at her patrol partner and teammate and noticed the sour look on his face. She felt annoyed that he could be so uptight on a gorgeous day like this. Feeling that she couldn't take it anymore, she decided to talk to him about it while they strolled through the park.

"Sky, the sun is shining, people are smiling and we haven't been attacked by an evil monster. Why, in the name of all things good, do you look like someone just threw up in your hands?" Z asked him in an annoyed tone.

"I do not look like someone threw up in my hand."

"Sure you don't," Z said while rolling her eyes, "but seriously, loosen up."

Sky smirked, "Is it a thing for you to tell me to loosen up every time we're in a park." He thought back to when Jack and Syd had their joint birthday party in the park and Z had told him to loosen up, to which he unzipped his uniform jacket.

There was something about her that no one else had. Something that made him do whatever she wanted him to do, kind of like a siren. She definitely had the beauty part down, of course he would never tell her that; he couldn't show off that he was a softy with emotions as he had a reputation to uphold.

Now it was Z's turn to smirk, "You know I never thought about it but maybe I will make it a thing." She proceeded to tap her chin with her index finger and look up thoughtfully as if she was thinking of something. This caused Sky to chuckle and Z to follow suit.

Z knew more about Sky than he thought she did. Not as much as Bridge knew about him, as he was Sky's best friend, but more than Sky thought she knew. She knew that he had a soft side and emotions, even though he tried his best to hide it and succeeded most of the time. However, she did manage to get a smile out of him every now and again. She liked it when he smiled, it made him look less like a robot and more like a human. To be honest, she liked the way he looked anyway. She would never tell him that, of course. The only guy she has ever needed is Jack; she didn't need her thing for Sky making her look weak.

As their laughter subsided they heard crying not too far away. As if reading each other's minds they gave each other a look then ran off in the direction of the crying.

When they arrived there was a small boy with tears in his eyes and an older man, probably twenty, who looked distressed. The yellow and blue rangers looked around the scene not sure what could be making the little boy cry.

"What's going on?" Sky asked.

The older man spoke up, "My brother's ball got stuck up in that tree," he put his hands on the small boy's shoulders and pointed up at a tree next to them, which had a purple and black football stuck in between two branches, "I can't get it out of the tree."

The man looked down defeated.

The small boy then ran up to Z and pleaded with a wobbly voice, "Please, please, please get my ball down, it's my favourite ball and my mummy got it for me. Oh, please, please, please get my ball down."

Z went down on one knee and wiped the boy's tears away, "Don't worry, we'll get your ball down and you'll be playing with it and your brother soon."

The boy cheered and threw his arms around Z's neck: Z chuckled and hugged him back in return.

'Wow she has a way with kids, I can't imagine how awkward this situation would have been for me if I was in Z's position, more of a reason for me to like her I guess' Sky thought to himself. He started smiling then stopped when Z turned to him.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna lift me up and I'm gonna climb up the tree to get the ball, alright?"

"Are you sure this is safe? I don't want you to get hurt." Sky sounded concerned, he had let his guard down but didn't care; he was genuinely worried about her.

Z inwardly smiled as she thought of how sweet it was that Sky cared about her wellbeing and how he felt comfortable enough to let his guard down for her.

"I'll be fine. You're strong and it wouldn't be the first time I've been lifted; I couldn't always reach the things I stole." She said the last part in a hushed voice; she didn't need the little boy behind them knowing she used to be a thief.

Sky gave a small smile and shook his head slightly. "Okay, let's do this."

They walked over to the tree and stood under a strong branch. Z took hold of Sky's hands and placed them on her hips. She took in the feel of his hands on her and sighed quietly. Sky had to stop himself from letting his hands roam her body, instead he simply closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. When Z finally decided that they had been in that position for a long enough time she asked Sky if he was ready and he replied with a yes. In one swift movement Sky lifted Z onto the branch and she hoisted herself into a sitting position. She reached up to the next branch and got herself onto it with ease.

"Operation Park Rescue is in motion!" She yelled down to the three boys; causing the small boy to giggle and Sky to laugh to himself.

The yellow ranger continued to scale the tree until she got to the branch just under the football which was almost at the top of the tree. She stretched out her arm and just managed to grab the ball before it slipped out of her hands.

She held the ball up, victorious, and shouted triumphantly, "Mission Accomplished!"

She then threw down the ball, it bounced and the boy's brother caught it.

"Thank You!" the two brothers shouted up then they said the same to Sky and walked away.

"Wanna come down Z, the rest of the park won't patrol itself." Sky called up.

Z began to descend the tree, "Okay, I'm on my-'', her sentence was cut off as the branch she was holding onto snapped and she started to plummet to the ground. Z's scream ripped through Sky's ears and sent him standing right under where Z would fall. Z mentally prepared herself for the impact she would feel when her body would collide into the blades of grass but was met with a soft surface that held her tightly ensuring her safety. The girl had her eyes closed while she fell but slowly opened them to see the face of the blue ranger looking down at her. The two rangers stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes.

Z finally broke the silence, "My hero." She said in an exaggerated voice in an attempt to sound like a damsel in distress.

"You're welcome me lady." Sky said in an equally exaggerated voice.

They laughed together then Z pecked Sky on the check.

Sky smiled, "And that was because?"

Z smiled back, "Like I said you're my hero?"

They stayed like that. Z in Sky's arms, grinning at each other.


End file.
